Several types of organizations often use various reports as part of their daily business activities. In doing so, the organization may send emails with unredacted or unedited file attachments to third party partners or other groups outside of the organization. Therefore, such data transmissions may potentially open the organization up to fines or other legal liabilities. Furthermore, because traditional filtering software or firewall systems may only scan for keywords or file types (e.g., .exe files) and not the overall content of emails, many unredacted or unedited file attachments may pass through such filtering systems undetected.